


And The Butler Makes Three

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-08 06:39:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5487374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a visit to Phantomhive Manor, Lizzie stumbles upon a private moment between Ciel and Sebastian. Will this mean the end of her engagement? Or will it present a new and very promising venture? </p><p>(OT3 fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaand I'm back, with another pairing that very few people are interested in! Oh, well. I LOVE this ot3, and this has been in my brain for quite a while. I plan on this fic being three chapters, and including loads of smut in chapter 2. Hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> By the way, Lizzie is 18 and Ciel is 17 in this fic. They are supposed to be getting married in a year or so.

It’s a cloudy October day when Lizzie heads to the Phantomhive Manor in order to spend time with her dear beloved. 

She’s gotten older and more mature, so she doesn’t sneak out and barge into his home like she used to; instead she sends a lovely note out in her finest cursive, informing the Earl that she would like to visit. Of course he says yes, in a letter sent back to her the very next day.

Even though she’s gotten older she still has to resist the urge to hike up her skirts and run to the door the moment the carriage pulls up to the Phantomhive Manor, because Elizabeth Midford loves Ciel Phantomhive. 

She loves him, so so _so_ much. She feels as though he’s a beautiful jewel, dark and faceted and sparkling, a jewel that she wishes to keep close with her always. Ever since the Campania, she’s only gotten closer to him; he’s started to be more human with her, not hiding his emotions and feelings as much as he used to, and this fills her with the utmost joy. She loves everything about him; she loves his deep blue eye, his eyepatch, his petite, slim body (so adorable!), his sardonic tone, his butler—

_No no no! That’s… that’s not true,_ Lizzie thinks frantically as she makes her way to the front door. _I… respect Sebastian! As a fine, upstanding butler of the man I love!_

But of course she knows that Sebastian could hardly be described as upstanding. Something about him is base, uncouth, something that sets her aching inside. Something that has her pressing a hand in between her thighs at night when she’s lying awake and thinking about the way he licks his lips—

_No!_ thinks Lizzie again, pinching her own hand in punishment as she waits for someone to answer the door, trying not to draw Paula’s attention.

“Good day, milady!” says Meyrin as she opens the door with a beaming smile. 

Lizzie beams back. “Good day, Meyrin. But where is Sebastian?” He was the one who usually answered the door, of course. 

Meyrin blushes, which is odd. Lizzie knows that the maid is infatuated with Sebastian—something she's been relating more and more to as the days go by—but normally the very mention of Sebastian’s name isn’t enough to send her into a tizzy. “M-mister Sebastian is upstairs with the young lord in the study.”

“Is Ciel alright?” says Lizzie in concern. Suddenly, her maturity washes away, and she’s an anxious little girl again. “I’ll go to him!” 

“Wait!” calls Meyrin, but it’s too late; Lizzie is already running up the stairs. 

Realizing how improper she’s being, Lizzie slows down once she’s in the hallway leading to the study to fix her dress and her hair.

Then, “I don’t know how much longer I can do this, Sebastian,” she overhears, and immediately stops in her tracks. Her sharp intuition tells her that this is an important conversation. She creeps up to the door soundlessly, straining to hear every word. 

“Do what, my lord?” says Sebastian, and like always the dark, rich tone of his voice makes Lizzie shiver in delight. 

Ciel scoffs. “Don’t be purposefully obtuse; it’s revolting. You know I’m referring to Lizzie.” 

Lizzie stiffens, biting her lip. 

“I can’t keep doing this,” continues Ciel. “It’s not fair to me, and it’s not fair to her. She doesn’t… she doesn’t know anything, and I want her to know, and—“

“My lord,” interjects Sebastian. “If you want her to know, then let her know.” 

“It’s not that _simple_!” snaps Ciel, and Lizzie holds her breath as she hears him walk towards the door. “It would destroy her. All of it.” 

Now Sebastian’s soft footsteps move towards the door as well. “She is far stronger than you think she is,” he says, and Lizzie feels a rush of gratitude towards the butler. “I am confident that if you told her—“

“Don’t be ridiculous,” says Ciel, and now he sounds desperate. “She would be disgusted. By both aspects of our relationship. Because they’re disgusting.” 

“Do you truly mean that, my lord?” said Sebastian, his tone feigning hurt. It sounds as if they’re getting closer to each other. “Are we disgusting?” 

One groan from Ciel, and then it takes Lizzie a moment to recognize what the source of the sucking noise she hears next is. When she realizes, her eyes open wide and her chest tightens painfully. Before she can stop herself, she’s opening the door and stepping into the room, clearing her throat loudly and watching the two of them pull back from their embrace, lips wet and breath short. 

Sebastian doesn’t look surprised to see her there; he merely grins at her, that lazy grin that always sends a rush of heat through her. Ciel, on the other hand, looks absolutely horrified. “L-Lizzie! I… It’s… I just, we were—“ 

“Please,” says Lizzie, and she doesn’t recognize how strangled her voice sounds. “Don’t stop on my account. By all means, continue. Go on. I’ll be taking my leave now, good day!” 

“Lizzie, wait!” says Ciel wretchedly, but she’s already turning around and speed walking down the hall. He turns back to his butler in a fury. “You bastard… you _knew_ she was there!”

Sebastian smiles enigmatically, saying nothing. 

“I’ll get you for this later,” threatens Ciel, before turning and running off after his fiancee. 

But by the time he catches up with her, she’s being led into her carriage by an alarmed Paula. “Lizzie, please!” he begs, panting with the unfamiliar exertion of running such a long distance. “Just let me explain—“

“There’s no need to explain,” said Lizzie, and he sees that she’s crying, copious tears trickling down her lovely face. “I understand. I’ll… see you some other time, Ciel.”

As the carriage pulls away, there’s a lump in Ciel’s throat—the closest he ever gets to crying. “Lizzie,” he murmurs. “I’m so sorry.” 

Ciel would be hard pressed to admit any fond feelings for his butler—despite the overwhelming evidence supporting his affections—but now that he’s older, he has admitted to himself, at least, that he loves Lizzie. She is the one bright thing in his life, the flowers brightening his gravesite. She is fierce and firm and sweet and achingly lovely. At first he was taken aback by her revelation on the Campania, but he soon realized that this simply made her more lovely, more appealing, more independent; and he realized he could confide in her more than he previously thought.

He knows that he’s the lowest of the low for engaging in illicit relations with Sebastian; but he simply couldn’t _help_ himself. How anyone could spend so much time with that devil and not succumb to his charms… well, Ciel is the first to admit that he’s just as base as any other human. 

He never wanted to hurt Lizzie, though. He still wants her, very much, but he… also wants Sebastian. _Is that possible? To want two people so badly at the same time?_ he wonders as he stares after Lizzie’s carriage.

Then he twists his face into a frown, and stomps back into the manor, where Sebastian is waiting. “You… you _bastard_!” he says again, too emotional to even think of a proper insult as he steps forward and slaps his butler harshly across the face. “I can’t believe… you’ve ruined everything!”

“Have I?” says Sebastian cryptically. “But I thought that you couldn’t keep so many secrets from her anymore. She may be crying right now, my lord, but give her time and she will understand.”

“But I… I wanted her to, I wanted…” Ciel groans as his voice trails off, smacking his forehead in exasperation. “It isn’t just her I’m worried about, you moron,” he says through his teeth. “Word will get out. My family name will be ruined.” 

When he looks up, Sebastian’s smile has only widened. “Oh, I wouldn’t worry about that, my lord,” he said. “I have complete faith in the lady.”

 

********

 

Lizzie refuses to tell Paula why she’s crying, what she saw. She doesn’t tell her mother, brother, or father either, despite them all coaxing her to tell them what’s wrong. She knows that if this got out, it could ruin everything for Ciel. And despite the fact that she is currently so bloody _furious_ at Ciel, she doesn’t want to ruin his life. 

_I still love him_ , she thinks wretchedly, as she tosses and turns in her bed that night. _No, that isn’t all… I still love both of them. I love them. I love them so much. And they love each other._ And she sobs, and she sobs until she can’t cry anymore, and she falls into a dreamless stupor. 

During the next few days, she avoids her family. She sleeps a lot. She gets Paula to bring her meals to her room. And as best she can, she tries to avoid even thinking of Ciel. Letters come to her, of course, all postmarked from Phantomhive manor, but she tosses them all into the fire. “My lady, won’t you tell me what happened?” says Paula hesitantly, over and over again, but Lizzie just shakes her head, lying in bed and surrounded by used handkerchiefs. Normally her mother would be appalled by such lollygagging, but even Frances is concerned. And of course Edward rages against Ciel, blaming him thoroughly. He eventually stops though, in order to bring her cookies and kiss her on the forehead and read her some of her favorite books. It’s sweet, but it doesn’t help much.

After about a week, however, Lizzie’s depression is interrupted. It’s two in the morning, she’s lying in bed, and there’s a knocking at her window. 

Lizzie rolls out of bed, walks over to the window, and her heart nearly stops when she sees Sebastian Michaelis standing on the ledge, wrapping his knuckles on the glass. “What are you doing here?” she hisses as she opens the window to let him in. She’s given up asking ‘how’ when it comes to Sebastian Michaelis. “Do you know how improper it is for you to be here? You’re in my _bedroom!_ I’m not dressed!” And she blushes, fiercely, as the full meaning of that statement hits her. He’s in her _bedroom_. She’s wearing a nightgown. They’re standing near her _bed_. If he wanted to, he could have his way with her right now and— _focus, Lizzie!_

“My sincerest apologies, my lady,” says Sebastian, dropping into a low bow. “But my master insisted on my speaking to you.”

That sobers her up completely. Of course. He only came here because Ciel told him to. “I don’t want to hear it,” she says, turning around and folding her arms. 

Sebastian sighs behind her. “Please, my lady? You’ve kept our little secret, surely that means you’re still faithful to him.” 

She feels her eyes burn with tears, and she whirls around to glare at him. “It’s true I don’t want him to get hurt,” she admits. “However, I’m done with him. I’m done pretending he might love me. Clearly I’m not the one he loves. How could I marry him, knowing that it would be a lie?” 

“Who says he doesn’t love you?” said Sebastian softly. 

Lizzie rolled her eyes. “You can’t sweet-talk your way out of this one, _butler_ ,” she spits. “I’m not buying it.”

He sighs again, then he smiles, and this smile isn’t polite at all. It’s dark and alluring. “Fair enough,” he admits. “Then shall I speak plainly?” 

“Please,” says Lizzie, always willing to see the Real Sebastian, under all the butlering and pleasant words. 

“The young master has been absolutely dreadful to be around since the little incident,” says Sebastian with a roll of his eyes. “He sulks more than usual, he is crueler to me, he is crueler to the servants. He is distracted in his business. I promise you, he cares for you.”

That _did_ sound like Ciel. Lizzie bites her lip. “But… but he cares for _you_!” she says, confused.

“My dear lady,” says Sebastian, sounding a bit exasperated. “You’re no better than he is. You humans and your restrictive society… who ever said you couldn’t care for more than one person at the same time?”

It’s a novel idea, one that Lizzie has a difficult time wrapping her brain around. She blinks. “I… I never thought… ugh, this is too early in the morning to be thinking about this!” she says, stomping her foot.

He chuckles. “Fair enough. Would my lady be willing to meet with my master tomorrow, in his manor?”

Lizzie sighs. “Very well,” she says, throwing her hands up in defeat. “Now begone, before someone hears us!”

Sebastian smiles again, and this smile looks a bit brighter. “Of course my lady,” he says. “But if I may say one more thing?” Her eyes widen as he takes her bare hands and looks intently into her eyes. “Please consider this: the young master might not be the only one who wishes to have you back.” And without breaking eye contact, Sebastian brings one of her hands up to his lips and kisses it. She gasps at the feeling of his soft, warm lips on her skin.

Then he releases both hands and steps back, stooping into another bow. “We both hope to see you then, my lady.” And with that, he’s gone. 

Lizzie walks backward with shaky legs, collapsing onto the bed. She lies there, stunned, for a few minutes before hiking up her nightgown to rub between her legs, desperate for some sort of friction and release. 

She's almost completely sure that Sebastian isn’t human. 

 

********

 

The next day she washes her face and puts on all of her proper clothing once more, walking out of her bedroom for the first time in weeks with her head held high. “I’m going to visit Ciel. Alone,” she informs her family, and they just stare at her, Edward shaking his head angrily as she walks out the door. 

This time it is Sebastian who answers the door, and he waves her in with a smile and a, “So glad you could make it, my lady”. She nods at him, trying not to think of what she did after he left last night. 

But she has the oddest feeling that he somehow knows.

“My lord is in his quarters,” says Sebastian. He leads her there, and once they get to the doors, he knocks before opening them and ushering Lizzie through. 

Ciel is standing there, and when he sees Lizzie his eyes seem to light up. “You came. I thought you wouldn’t,” he says softly. 

Lizzie sighs. “Of course I came,” she says heavily. “You know I’d do anything for you.” 

He winces. “God, what a poor excuse of a fiance I am.” 

“And haven’t I been the perfect fiancee?” says Lizzie desperately. “Haven’t I been loyal? Caring? Well-mannered? Do you know how many men asked my father for my hand?” 

“Lizzie,” murmurs Ciel. He looks like he’s been struck. He walks forward a few steps before he falls to his knees, taking her hands and kissing them. “Please forgive me. I’m so sorry. It was never my intention to—“

“Break my heart?” says Lizzie dryly, and he looks at her in despair. She sighs. “Don’t worry. A part of me always knew, really. I just didn’t want to admit it to myself.”

He blinks. “You… you knew?”

“Subconsciously,” says Lizzie.“The way you and him seemed to gravitate towards one another, the looks you exchanged, the way he put his hand on your waist…” She takes a deep, painful breath. “I knew.” 

“It wasn’t a lie, most of the things I said to you,” says Ciel desperately, standing up. “I do care for you, Lizzie. You’re one of the most important things in my life.” 

“R-really?” says Lizzie.

“I promise,” says Ciel in a firm tone. Then he sighs, looking distraught. “You should forget about me. Surely I’m nothing compared to the men who’ve been clamoring for your hand. Surely you don’t want some… some _mandrake._ ”

“But I do!” Lizzie says immediately, stepping forward and reaching for his hand again. “Ciel, I love you. I love you so much; I wouldn't care if you had been tupped by every man in England.” 

Ciel stiffens, as Sebastian lets out a glorious, full-bodied laugh. “I… well… who says I wasn't the one doing the tupping?” he demands hotly. Lizzie raises her eyebrows at him, and he sighs. “Well, I don’t deserve you, Lizzie. You know that, right?”

“I’m starting to realize that, yes,” says Lizzie, the first hint of a smile creeping back onto her face. Then she remembers her own discretions, and the smile disappears. “Actually, Ciel, I… I have a confession to make. I…” She stops and looks over at Sebastian, who’s smiling in a way that tells her he knows exactly what she’s going to say. Smug bastard. But she steels her courage and continues, “I think of Sebastian, sometimes. Well… almost as much as I think of you.”

Ciel blinks. “Think of him? Well that’s ok, he’s around me quite often.” 

Lizzie shakes her head, her face heating up. “No, Ciel… that’s not-“

“I believe the lady is referring to something a bit more intimate,” says Sebastian helpfully. 

Ciel’s face turns crimson. “Ah.”

“Oh, Ciel, I’m so sorry!” says Lizzie, hiding her face in her hands. She’s never been so mortified.

“Honestly, Lizzie, there’s no need for an apology,” mutters Ciel. “I’m far more at fault than you are. I just… I don’t know what to do now.” 

“I might have a solution, actually.” 

Both Lizzie and Ciel turn to face Sebastian, who’s smiling devilishly. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lascivious night at the Phantomhive manor...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER IS WAY TOO LONG AND MOSTLY SMUT I'M SO SORRY

“Well, go on,” says Ciel, but he sounds suspicious.

 

* * *

Of course Ciel Phantomhive was Sebastian’s first priority. Nothing compared to that precious soul; nothing that Sebastian had experienced in his many, many years of existence, at least.

He had jumped at the chance to teach his lord the pleasures of the flesh when Ciel turned sixteen and began having cravings that he couldn’t take care of with his own hand. However, the demon-turned-butler found that he had developed an appreciation for Ciel that went beyond just the boy’s soul; even beyond lust for the boy’s body. 

He enjoyed making Ciel laugh. It wasn’t the easiest thing to accomplish, and even when he succeeded Ciel usually only let out a small chuckle. But that small chuckle filled Sebastian with a warm victory, a satisfaction that he’d made his master happy, for a moment. And Ciel had made him laugh in return—not just laughing at his master’s expense, but also genuinely laughing at the jibes and barbs that Ciel could so cleverly come up with. He enjoyed spending time with Ciel in general; enjoyed listening to him talk. He found that he was… _proud_ of Ciel, for growing into such an accomplished young man.

And it wasn’t just Ciel.

There were times when Sebastian put a particularly decadent plate in front of Lady Elizabeth and her eyes sparkled, or when he told a particularly clever pun that causes her to become overcome with giggles, or when she gave him a look that told him that she knew he was much more than an ordinary butler, but she would ignore it for his sake. There were times when he thought about how much he enjoyed seeing her smile. She was such a lovely young woman, radiating happiness and light in a way a demon never could—and not in an _angelic_ way, thank all that was unholy. She had fooled even a demon into thinking that she was a harmless little girl, all the while possessing an inner strength that was nothing to sneeze at.

In short, Sebastian has been feeling overly fond of his master and his master’s fiancee. He watched the two of them dance around each other, fumbling through flirtation and courtship. He watched as they grew from two awkward juveniles to a young couple on the verge of marriage, and has become fond of them. No… _fond_ isn’t the right word. 

_Enamored._ That’s more on the mark. 

It is an incredibly unattractive trait in a demon, being so enamored with simple humans, but then again he has never truly been a very good demon. 

 

* * *

 

When Sebastian first voices his idea, that the three of them sleep together, Ciel stammers out his outrage, rebuking Sebastian for slandering his lady’s honor. But after an initial moment of shock, Lizzie thinks about it seriously. 

It’s a scandalous idea, that three people could engage in lovemaking together. How a butler knows of such shameful pleasures, Lizzie can only guess. But from the way Sebastian speaks, he seems to be some sort of expert. And that intrigues her; after all, she had spent many a time fantasizing about those gloved, agile hands and those thin, cruel lips. She wants Ciel, of course, but she wants his butler, too. So why not have both of them at the same time? Ever since puberty properly hit, she’s been incredibly lusty. 

It’s an incredibly unattractive trait in a noblewoman, but then again she has never truly been a very good noblewoman. 

“Ciel,” she says, taking his hands and squeezing them. “I love you.” 

Ciel’s cheeks turned a lovely shade of pink. “I… love you too,” he murmured. It’s the first time he’s ever said it back to her—usually he just mumbles his thanks. “Are you saying…”

“If you’re comfortable with it,” she replied.

“But… but your honor!” say Ciel. “And the marriage—“

“Bugger my honor,” she says boldly, and even Sebastian looks surprised at that. “I want you. And Sebastian. As for the marriage, there’s no reason why we still can’t do that.” Noticing Ciel’s sigh, she says softly, “Do you not want me?”

“No!” says Ciel immediately. “I mean, yes, of course I want you. God, Lizzie, I want you more than anything. Once I called out your name when Sebastian was… well. You know.” 

“It’s true; I can attest to it,” says Sebastian with a grin. 

This new information makes Lizzie flush with happiness. For the longest time, when they were younger, it seemed as if Ciel didn’t care for her. How far they’ve come since then. “And you, Sebastian? You really want me?” 

Sebastian’s expression changes, from smug enjoyment to… is that _embarrassment_ on his face? “Yes,” he says evenly, but she can tell he’s holding back. She looks over at Ciel, and sees that her fiance looks just as suspicious. But the look he gives her tells her to drop it, for now. 

* * *

 

 

Now it’s later in the day. Lizzie dismissed her carriage driver, telling him that she planned to stay the night, and Ciel dismissed the servants, telling them to go shopping in town. The three of them are standing in Ciel’s bedroom; two awkward teenagers and a smirking, probably inhuman butler.

“So,” says Ciel. “Just how exactly are we supposed to do this?” 

“That depends on how exactly my lord and lady wish to find their pleasure, my lord,” Sebastian says, his tone even and patient.

“How about you two go first,” Lizzie says awkwardly. “Then I could… um… catch on?” 

“Y-yes,” says Ciel, blushing as Sebastian moves to stand behind him and begins to unbutton his collar. “That sounds acceptable. Erm… feel free to join in at any time.”

“Of course,” says Lizzie, feeling her own face grow hot. 

“Watch carefully, my lady,” says Sebastian, now finished unbuttoning Ciel’s collar, and he stoops down to suck at Ciel’s neck, like a genuine vampire. And like a proper vampiric victim, Ciel almost swoons, moaning as his eyes go half-lidded and his hand moves to tug on Sebastian’s hair. The sight makes Lizzie suck in a breath, and she squeezes together her legs as the area between them tingles.

She looks down to see a mound growing in the crotch of Ciel’s pants, cupped by Sebastian’s fingers _._ Ciel is getting an _erection_. Lizzie is near breathless with excitement—it’s just like how all of the magazines she and her friends would read said it would be!

“You’re getting excited fairly quickly, my lord,” murmurs Sebastian. Hislips moved right up against Ciel’s ear, making the earl whimper. “Young master likes being watched, doesn’t he?” 

“Sh-shut up,” gasps Ciel. He makes eye contact with Lizzie and holds out his arms. “Lizzie… I need you.” 

They’d kissed once before, but not like this. Ciel is hungrier; his lips move desperately against Lizzie’s and he moans sporadically, still being toyed with by his butler’s capable hands. During one of these moans, his lips part. With a surge of bravery, Lizzie sticks her tongue into his mouth, and she is pleasantly surprised to find it warm and wet and appealing. 

Just when Lizzie is getting lulled into the rhythm of the kiss, Ciel pulls back. She looks at him in surprise, and he says, “Would you like for Sebastian to touch you, too?” Her eyes widen, and he quickly says, “Only a suggestion. If you don’t want—“

“Yes,” she says breathlessly. “I’d like that very much.” 

Sebastian steps in front of Ciel, smiling like a predator. She shivers, but she isn’t afraid. “I’m afraid that for my touches to have any effect, you’ll need to be undressed a bit first, my lady.”

Lizzie feels heat rush through her. “Y-yes,” she says, before turning around to reveal the fastenings of her dress and smiling slightly at him over her shoulder. “Somehow I believe that you’ve had plenty of experience undressing a lady before.” 

“Why, whatever would make you say such a thing,” says the butler, still grinning.

Just as Lizzie suspected, it takes Sebastian no time at all to get her out of her dress and petticoats. She sighs in relief as he frees her from her crinoline and loosens her corset before taking it off entirely. However, as he bends down to remove her stockings, she begins to shake from nerves. Even though she knows what is coming and fully welcomes it, she can’t help but worry about the fact that her fiancé won’t be the only man seeing her naked. 

Ciel, watching with an open mouth, seems to be too much in a trance to notice. Sebastian, however, looks up at her and smiles softly, though his eyes are hungry and he grips her ankle tightly. “We can stop here for now, if you’d like.” 

Lizzie nods gratefully. “That would be… acceptable.” 

“Can you let your hair down?” Ciel blurts, and the two of them look at him in amusement. He looks embarrassed, and continues in a softer tone, “Please? I’ve never seen it down completely, not since we were children, and I’ve always wondered…” 

Ever since Lizzie turned sixteen, she’s been wearing her hair completely up, like a proper young lady. “Of course,” she says, suddenly eager to take all of the pins out. “Sebastian…?”

“Already on it, my lady,” says the butler smoothly, and in a moment she sighs with relief as her curls come tumbling down to her waist. 

Ciel’s mouth has parted in astonishment again. “Oh, Lizzie…” he says, eyes wide. “You’re so beautiful…” 

“Oh, stop it,” she says, modest like a proper lady should be.

But Sebastian leans in, using a hand to push her hair aside in order to place a trail of kisses up her neck and all the way to her ear, where he murmurs, “Surely the young lady realizes how beautiful she is? Truly exquisite…” 

Lizzie gasps, her knees feeling weak and wobbly. The skin that Sebastian kisses feels as if it’s burning. “Seb-“ 

“You see? He’s absolutely wicked,” Ciel says as he watches them. “I couldn’t have had resisted him if I wanted to.” 

“Will you please allow me the honor of undressing you completely, my lady?” murmurs Sebastian, still placing kisses on her neck. “I want to kiss you all over.”

Lizzie shudders. “You first,” she says impulsively. “Take off _your_ clothes.” 

Sebastian freezes, seeming surprised. Then he chuckles and steps back. “My lady is so demanding. Very well.” 

“Bad move,” Ciel mutters as he and Lizzie watch Sebastian shrug off his tailcoat, peel his gloves off with his teeth. “He’ll be even more irresistible without clothes, trust me. I’ve made that mistake before.”

But Lizzie is too hypnotized by the skin being revealed to change her mind. Sebastian is criminally perfect underneath his butler’s livery; his skin is pale and unblemished, his muscles are dramatically cut. He looks like nothing she’s ever dreamed of.

_He can’t be human._

“Stop!” she cries as he begins to unbutton his pants. “T-that’s enough for now,” she adds when he obeys, flushing. She’s not ready to see his… manhood, yet.

He smirks, clearly understanding. “Of course, my lady. Shall I undress you completely, now?” 

“I can do it myself,” says Lizzie, and she does, slipping out of her undergarments and placing them neatly on the bed. She shivers, feeling goosebumps form on her skin, and hopes that neither her fiance nor her butler think she’s too muscled and masculine.

From their faces, it’s very clear that they don’t. Ciel is blushing red-hot once more, his eyes flicking between parts of Lizzie’s body and the floor. And Sebastian… oh, Sebastian looks _hungry_. Are his eyes… glowing? Why does that make her so hot she feels as if she might melt? 

“Kiss me,” she says impulsively, and he does, stepping forward and wrapping his arms around her, lifting her up to her tiptoes in order to press his wicked mouth to hers. She moans with the heat and the sensation of her breasts pressed against his muscled chest.

After a long moment, she reluctantly pulls back to breathe, and he takes the opportunity to cup her cheek, smiling at her. She places her hand over his, and smiles back. “I was frightened of you when I first saw you,” she admits, “And for a while afterwards.”

“You saw through me, my lady,” says Sebastian, taking her hand and kissing it. “What changed your mind?” 

“How kindly you treated Ciel,” Lizzie answers. It is then that she sees the seal on his hand, black and wicked against pale marble skin. “What is that?” 

“Oh, I…”the butler says, trailing off with a nervous look to his master, who looks panicked. 

Lizzie sighs. “Don’t worry about it,” she says to the both of them, taking Sebastian’s hands by the wrists and placing them on her shoulders, her skin tingling at the sensation of his smooth palms. _His nails are black…_ “I don’t need to know. Right now. Touch me more, tell me later.” 

“Yes, my lady,” says Sebastian, sounding relieved. Immediately he slides his hands to her breasts and kneads them lightly. 

The feeling sets her nerves alight; she whimpers and stumbles backward. Luckily Ciel is there to guide her back to sit on the bed, and Sebastian follows her, getting onto the bed and kneeling in between her legs. The next thing he does is bring his mouth to her left breast, and she cries out. It’s so _sensitive_ ; she wraps her arms around his head to keep him close, and kicks her legs desperately as the area between her legs throbs.

Sebastian pulls away, and she whines in complaint. “Apologies, my lady, but my lord is feeling a bit left out.” 

“I am _not_ ,” snaps Ciel, but he shoves at Sebastian in order to take the butler’s place, starting at her reverently. “They’re so _nice_ , Lizzie,” he says softly. It takes her a lust-drunk moment to realize he’s referring to her breasts. “I… I didn’t realize they… I mean, I’ve never thought they were attractive. On other women.” His eyes widen as he realizes what he’s just said. “Not that I’ve been looking at other women’s breasts! I… there were magazines… I would never—“

“Ciel,” says Lizzie in exasperation. “Are you going to touch them, or not?”

“Right, right!” says Ciel, flushing as he bends down. “Ah… tell me if I hurt you.” He wraps his lips around the breast that Sebastian didn’t suck, and she bites her lips to prevent herself from crying out again—it still feels so good. 

After a moment of this, Ciel pulls back. “I… I don’t know what to do next,” he admits shamefully. 

Lizzie smiles, reaching up to run her hands through his hair. “That’s ok,” she says gently. 

“Will you allow me, my lady?” asks Sebastian, eyes sparkling wickedly. “I know what to do next.” 

“Please,” says Lizzie gratefully. She hopes that he’ll do something between her legs; she feels so sticky and needy there. 

Sebastian takes Ciel’s place and cups her cheek with one hand, giving her a light kiss on the lips. Then he slides his hand down her neck, down her chest, while Ciel begins to kiss at her neck.

She’s never felt so spoiled, sitting in between two beautiful men and getting so utterly pleasured by them. She giggles as she thinks of what her mother would say—even better, what her _brother_ would say.

“What is so funny, my lady?” murmurs Sebastian. Then suddenly his hand is pressed up against her quim, rubbing dexterously in a way that has her whining with pleasure. 

“Oh god, _Sebastian_ …” 

“I can feel how warm and wet you are,” he says—no, he _growls,_ as he continues to rub. “You’re positively dripping for me.” 

“And me,” inserts Ciel. He’s still kissing at her neck, occasionally nibbling. “Don’t give yourself all the credit, demon.” 

_Demon?_ thinks Lizzie distantly, but she’s too busy moaning and rocking her hips into Sebastian’s hand to delve into the matter thoroughly. 

Just as she thinks she’s about to hit her peak, Ciel reaches out to grab Sebastian’s wrist. Sebastian stops, and Lizzie practically growls, glaring up at Ciel. “I was so close!”

“Sorry,” murmurs Ciel, kissing her temple. “But trust me on this; let Sebastian use his mouth.” 

“His _mouth_?” Lizzie says, wrinkling her nose. 

“You’ll love it, I promise,” says Ciel, kissing the wrinkles on her nose. 

Lizzie sighs. “Ok. I trust you.”

“You won’t regret this, trust me,” says Ciel with a smile. “Sebastian, do it now.” 

And suddenly she cries out as she feels a long, wet tongue lapping at her. The feeling is so intense that she squirms madly, unable to remain still; but Sebastian grips her thighs firmly and buries his face in between them. He alternates between licking that sensitive part on her outer cunt and sticking his tongue deep inside, until she’s positively sobbing. 

“I’m close!” she whines, when the heat builds in her to the point where she knows she won’t be able to last much longer. “God, Sebastian… I’m… Ciel, kiss me!” And she grabs Ciel’s head and pulls him towards her to kiss, mewling into his mouth as she frantically rocks her hips. He wraps his arms around her and kisses back, until she pulls away to cry out one last time as she reaches climax.   

It’s a moment of true bliss, of fiery passion; much better than anything she’s ever done by her own hand.

When it’s over, she slumps against Ciel, panting for breath. He kisses her temple, murmuring in her ear that she’s beautiful. Sebastian pulls back from her quim, and she’s shocked to find him licking his lips and grinning. “Delicious,” he says. 

She wrinkles her nose. “I’ll take your word for it.” 

“He’s gross,” says Ciel, still kissing her. When he shifts she feels his erection, and feels guilty that she’s been getting all the attention.

“Ciel?” she says. “May I touch you?”

“God, Lizzie, of _course_ ,” says Ciel, sounding relieved and grateful. She moves aside to allow him to stand up. “Sebastian, undress me.” 

Lizzie watches with wide eyes as her fiance’s naked body is revealed to her. Once Sebastian is done undressing him, Ciel shuffles self-consciously, flushing quite a bit. He looks like he may be regretting the decision to undress. “I know I’m not anywhere near as good looking as Sebastian—“

“You’re so _cute,_ Ciel!” she nearly squeals, and he is. Ciel’s skin is smooth and creamy, edged in the pink of his blush. His nipples are pinkish as well, and so is his cock; it’s not as big as the ones she’s seen in those filthy magazines, but it’s not _very_ small. There’s a light dusting of hair leading down to it, and dark curls at the base.

“Really, Lizzie, I’m not a puppy,” murmurs Ciel. “I’m a _man_.” But he sounds pleased enough. 

“I would have to agree with the lady, my lord,” Sebastian says, and when Lizzie looks at him she could swear that his eyes are glowing with the intensity of his stare. “My lord is absolutely adorable.” 

“Shut up!” snaps Ciel, covering his eyes. “Lizzie, you see what you did?” 

“Sorry, sorry!” Lizzie says, giggling hysterically. “I meant that you look manly! Very manly and strong. Take me, Ciel Phantomhive!”

“I warn you, my lady, he’ll mount you like a stallion,” says Sebastian dryly, his eyes sparkling with mirth, and the vulgarity of his statement only makes Lizzie giggle more. 

“Oh, come off of it, both of you,” Ciel says. He’s pouting now. “Maybe I should just put my clothes back on and—“

“Oh don’t, I’m sorry,” coos Lizzie, at the same time that Sebastian purrs, “My lord, simply a joke, forgive us.” Sebastian pulls Ciel with him as he sits on the bed, moving the earl onto his lap. He places his hands on Ciel’s thighs and parts them slightly.

Ciel looks redder than a tomato and turns his head to rest his cheek against Sebastian’s shoulder and avert his gaze, but he doesn’t protest. In fact, his cock twitches, which she takes as a good sign.

Lizzie practically feels her mouth water, seeing such a sight. Wasn’t she, as a woman, supposed to be the one spreading her legs for Ciel? But Ciel looks so good… “What shall I do?” she asks nervously.

“Lizzie,” groans Ciel, squirming in Sebastian’s grip. “Just touch me, _please_.” 

“Sorry!” says Lizzie quickly, and bends down to gently run a hand down Ciel’s stomach. He doesn’t react much to that. She runs her hand back up and rubs her thumb over Ciel’s nipple, curious on what makes it different than the ones on her own breasts. This makes him jolt and moan, and she raises her eyebrows. “Is that sensitive for you, too?”

“Y-yes,” he admits. “Very. Touch me more, Lizzie.”

So she does, running a hand down Ciel’s chest like Sebastian did to her. His breath picks up, and this emboldens enough for her to touch Ciel’s member, brushing it gently with her hand. He inhales sharply and bucks his hips, pushing himself into her hand. The liquid leaking out of the tip is sticky, and she makes a face, but she wraps her hand around the base anyway and tugs at it lightly. There’s a good deal of friction, and Ciel winces with pain. 

Immediately she pulls away. “I’m sorry!” she cries.

“It’s fine,” says Ciel, a small smile on his face as he looks up at her. “Believe me, I was much clumsier during my first time.” 

“Try this, my lady,” says Sebastian, handing her a jar that he seemingly pulled out of nowhere. 

She opens it, and pours a bit of the oil within out onto her hand. Gently she resumes her stroking of Ciel’s member, and this time it glides quite smoothly, and Ciel moans and drops his head back onto Sebastian’s shoulder. Encouraged, she picks up the pace, and soon he’s rocking his hips and mewling like a cat in heat, which puts a fire in her belly again. 

“Lizzie,” gasps Ciel eventually. “I’m going to come, stay back…”

“But I want to see!” Lizzie says, leaning in even closer. 

“Sebastian,” says Ciel in a panic, “Don’t let her— _argh_ !” Just as he is about to come, Sebastian reaches out to grip the base of his cock, stopping him. “Bastard! Why—“

“Just following orders, my lord,” says Sebastian, but of course he’s smirking. 

Lizzie pouts. “Why couldn’t I see you reach your pleasure? You saw me.” 

Ciel is too busy panting, whining, and struggling to get free of Sebastian’s grip to answer, so Sebastian answers for him, “My lady, when men come… it’s decidedly more messy. My lord didn’t want to, well, make a mess on you.” 

Lizzie flushes. “Ah.” 

“Besides,” says Sebastian, using his free hand to turn Ciel’s head and kiss him deeply. Ciel growls, but his eyes flutter shut and he kisses back until Sebastian pulls away. “I assumed that my lord would want to properly make love to you, my lady.” 

“Oh, I’d love that,” says Lizzie with a wide smile. “Ciel? Do you want to?”

Ciel is still trying to recover from his near-orgasm. “Yes,” he says breathlessly. “I’ve wanted to for a long time.” 

“Me too,” says Ciel. “Let _go_ of me, demon.” 

This time Lizzie isn’t distracted, and her eyebrows raise. But once again, she decides not to press. Now isn’t the time. Instead, she sits on the bed, scooting back untilshe’s lying down with her head on the pillows. “I’m not sure what to do,” she admits. 

“Me neither,” Ciel says, swallowing nervously as he crawls on the bed. “S-Sebastian?” His voice cracks adorably, and Lizzie stifles a smile. 

“The lady will want to bend her legs and place her feet on the bed,” Sebastian says helpfully. Lizzie does, and he continues, “Now, young master. Just as I have entered you, you will enter the lady. Except in a different entrance. Do you see it? It should look somewhat similar to the diagrams I showed you.” 

Lizzie, somewhat embarrassed by splaying herself out like this, bursts into giggles. "He shows you _diagrams?_ " 

“Stop laughing,” whines Ciel, taking himself in hand and giving a few strokes. He’s still dripping from the oil and his own natural lubrication. “I don’t need to prepare her or anything?” 

“No, young master; she is ready for you,” says Sebastian. 

“Ok,” says Ciel, moving in closer. Then he stops, making eye contact with Lizzie. “You’re still comfortable with—“

“Yes!” says Lizzie impatiently. “Goodness, Ciel, I’m getting old, here!” 

Ciel’s eyes widen, and then he smiles. “You know, you’ve changed a lot, since we were kids. But you’re still the same person.” 

She grins up at him. “Likewise.” 

Then he takes a breath and pushes inside of her, and she cries out. It hurts a little bit, but mostly it’s the unfamiliar sense of fullness that overwhelms her. He stops immediately. “Is this ok?”

Lizzie bites her lip, then nods. “Just… go slow, Ciel.” 

“Of course,” he says solemnly. He pulls out a bit, then pushes in again and groans, lowering his head. “I… I didn’t know it would feel this _good,_ ” he says, almost growling at the end of his sentence, and she shivers. Gently he starts a slow, tentative rhythm, moaning with every thrust and looking at her closely in order to make sure that she’s alright.

This pleases her beyond words; she’s overwhelmed with how adorable he is. These thoughts get her through the stage of being uncomfortable, until she feels brave enough to say, “You can move faster.” 

“Thank _god_ ,” exhales Ciel, and starts to pick up the pace. It still doesn’t feel good, like what Sebastian was doing earlier, but it’s nice having Ciel so close to her, and she moans, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. 

Then suddenly Sebastian is lying next to her, reaching out a hand to stroke that part of her that felt so good before, saying, “Perhaps the lady would appreciate this.” 

Then she feels the pleasure she felt before—better even, now that she’s grown fond of the way Ciel feels inside her. She keens, reaching out with one hand to fist in Sebastian’s hair and pull him in for a kiss. Ciel, feeling left out, growls again and stoops to suck on her neck, which makes her feel even better. 

She’s so close to coming when Ciel beats her to it, whining as he jerks his hips inside her and arches his back. “Lizzie!” When he comes down from his high, he looks mortified. It’s a funny expression, since his eyes are still clouded over. “Oh, god, I… Lizzie, I’m so sorry…” 

She giggles, leaning up to kiss his forehead. “I’m choosing to take it as a compliment.” 

“You should,” he says firmly, sitting back and pulling out of her with a squelching noise, which makes both of them wince. “That was amazing.” He looks to Sebastian for guidance on what to do next, but the butler has sat back to regard his master with raised eyebrows. Apparently that’s enough of a cue for Ciel to hurriedly say,”I can, um, help you now, if you like. Help you find your pleasure, I mean.” 

Lizzie beams. “I’d like that.” 

Ciel looks down at her quim and frowns in puzzlement. “Sebastian, where do I—“

Before he can finish the sentence, Lizzie impatiently takes hold of his fingers and guides them to the spot that feels so good. He starts rubbing, and it only takes a few moments for Lizzie to come with a cry of his name.

Once the pleasure has subsided, she wraps her arms around Ciel’s neck again and pulls him down, turning so that the both of them are on their sides, facing each other. They kiss deeply, only stopping to breath and snuggle against each other before kissing again. Finally, Lizzie notices that they’re being watched, and looks up to see Sebastian, standing next to the bed and watching them, a hungry look still in his eyes. He’s still shirtless, and boasting an erection that’s distinctly bigger than Ciel’s.

When Lizzie looks up and sees Sebastian, Ciel does too, and then the two of them look at each other. Then without speaking, they nod. 

Lizzie sits up first, pulling Ciel up with her. “Sebastiannnn, why are you still so formal?” she coos, sliding her hands behind her neck to fan out her sweaty hair. 

Sebastian looks confused. “I am merely watching over my lord and lady, as befits a butler of the house of Phantom—“

“Oh, come off it,” says Ciel, folding his arms. “Stop being so damned superior and come here. Sit down on the bed, that’s an order.”

Looking thoroughly perplexed now, Sebastian obeys his master and sits on the bed. Immediately Ciel straddles his lap and kisses him deeply. Sebastian kisses back, growling as he brings his hands to Ciel’s ass and squeezes, which makes Ciel mewl into the kiss. 

Ciel pulls back, nuzzling his cheeks against Sebastian’s. “Did you like watching me, you perverted devil?”

“Very much so, young master,” rumbles Sebastian, and Lizzie shivers at how much growl is in his voice. His eyes are glowing again. “You moved so beautifully—although I can’t deny that I prefer you underneath me.” 

“Filthy,” says Ciel, tugging at Sebastian’s hair. He pulls back, eliciting another growl from the butler, and starts fiddling with the button on Sebastian’s pants. 

“Young master,” says Sebastian, sounding anxious as he takes hold of Ciel’s wrist. “If you proceed, I’m not sure I’ll be able to control myself. In front of the lady.” He gives Ciel a meaningful look.

“She can handle it,” says Ciel, looking over to Lizzie and smiling. “I know that, now.” 

Lizzie—although terribly confused—smiles back, so unendingly grateful for Ciel’s faith in her. Boldly she leans forward and lays her hand on Sebastian’s erection, shivers again as she feels how hard and large it is. Together she and Ciel unbutton and unzip Sebastian’s fly, freeing his erection from his pants. She gasps as it pops out, looking bigger than ever. “You’ve had that _inside_ of you?” she says to Ciel. 

He nods. “It was no small ordeal, I assure you. But…” and now he blushes, “It was definitely worth it.” 

She giggles again. “I’m sure. Ah… shall we?” 

“We shall,” he says, and together the two of them begin stroking Sebastian’s member. Lizzie kisses at Sebastian’s neck, while Ciel takes one of those dark nipples in his mouth and sucks at it. 

Suddenly, a wild animal snarls, and Lizzie recoils with a gasp. But all she sees is Sebastian, who has changed. His pupils are catlike, his eyes glow brighter than ever, and he’s got _fangs_ , which look deadly. Darkness swirls around him, as if he is attracting the shadows. She realizes that the snarl came from Sebastian, and turns to tell Ciel. But Ciel has stilled his movements and is looking at her nervously, waiting for her reaction, and she realizes what else he has been keeping from her. “Demon,” she says, tasting the word on her tongue. “You… he’s…” 

“A demon, yes,” says Ciel. 

“I am terribly sorry you had to see me like this, my lady,” says Sebastian, and she shivers at how inhuman his voice sounds. “I know that I must look hideous—“

“You’re terrifying,” she says. “But… but you’re beautiful, too.” She can’t describe it, but something about his bestial features is incredibly appealing. 

Sebastian’s eyes widen, and then he smiles. “You’re quite remarkable, my lady.” 

“I know,” she says smugly. “Now, where were we?” 

“Don’t- don’t you want to talk more about the fact that my butler is actually a demon?” says Ciel, dumbfounded.

“We can do that later,” says Lizzie with a shrug. “Right now, Sebastian looks as if he’s about to explode.” 

Sebastian lets out a groan of relief when the two of them put their hands and mouths on him once more. He brings his hands to the backs of their heads, encourages them to bite, babbles about how good they feel. When he finally comes, he throws his head back and groans once more, very loudly, and both Lizzie and Ciel are spattered with his come. 

He looks at them after a moment, now back to appearing mostly human, and chuckles. “It seems I have gotten my lord and lady quite dirty.” 

“Don’t pretend like you don’t enjoy it,” huffs Ciel, looking at Lizzie to make sure she’s ok. 

And she is; it’s a bit weird and kind of gross, but she’s fine with it. She’s even more fine with it when Sebastian leans forward to lick his come off, giggling as his long, hot, wet tongue laps at her. “Gross!” she squeals, but doesn’t move, allowing him to finish.

“My apologies,” says Ciel. “He’s quite the dog—ah, Sebastian! Stop, that—“

“Does that tickle, my lord?” say Sebastian gleefully; he had switched to licking Ciel, but didn’t get very far before the boy started squirming. 

“No,“ says Ciel stubbornly, folding his arms. “I am not ticklish—Lizzie, c-cut it out!” For now Lizzie is dancing her fingers up and down his sides, laughing along with him as she straddles him on the bed. Sebastian is laughing, too; deep chuckles that make her feel all warm and fuzzy. She can’t remember being happier she is in this moment. 

It doesn’t take long for her and Ciel to drop down to lie on the bed, exhausted by the sex and the tickling. Sebastian lies down next to Lizzie so that she’s in between the two of them.

She turns toward Ciel, and without a word takes off the eyepatch that he’s worn the entire time. Underneath the black leather is a glowing purple iris, covering in the same symbol on Sebastian’s hand; the Devil’s mark.

“Lizzie,” Ciel says, gently taking her wrist and stroking it. “I should have told you. I’m so sorry.” 

She frowns. “I am tired,” she says, “And I want to cuddle until I fall asleep with the both of you right now. In the morning, we are all going to talk about this, and you are going to tell me _everything_ . Is that understood?”

Sebastian chuckles, wrapping an arm around her waist. “Yes, my lady.” 

“Of course,” says Ciel, leaning forward to kiss her. “Lizzie, I love you.” He’s so sincere, blushing even now after all they’ve done. 

“Oh, Ciel,” Lizzie exhales, feeling radiant. “I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will be... interesting. i'm very much looking forward to it :)
> 
> comments are much appreciated and make me work faster!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Lady Anna Wakefield and her esteemed husband pay a visit to Phantomhive manor for his business. There they have the pleasure of meeting one hell of a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is SO SO SO cheesy... good god....

Lady Anna Wakefield was very excited when Lord Edmund Wakefield, her husband, told her that they were to be visiting Phantomhive Manor on business, to talk about a partnership between Edmund’s cheese company and Lord Phantomhive’s toy company.

She’d heard such wonderful things about the charming Lord Ciel Phantomhive and his beautiful, intelligent wife, along with their adorable children. Interestingly enough, the Phantomhive butler was often spoken of as well. Plenty of Anna’s friends had blushed furiously and fanned themselves as they spoke of Sebastian Michaelis.

In addition, she knew for a fact that the Phantomhive’s marriage had been fruitful, boasting three children and a fourth still on the way. Edmund didn’t want children, while Anna very much did, and she was hoping that seeing such a happy family would sway him to her side. 

 

* * *

 

So as they pull up to the grand estate, Anna finds herself somewhat excited. “Oh, do you think we’re too early?” she says nervously as they walk towards the front door. She’s always been a worrier.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” says Edmund. He’s always been so stoic, her Edmund. “Better five minutes too early than a minute too late.” He knocks on the door smartly, and the two of them wait.

The door opens, and standing in the doorway is a butler, all clad in black. He smiles and bows. “Welcome to the Phantomhive Manor,” he says. “I’m Sebastian Michaelis, the family butler; please follow me into the parlor. Lord and Lady Phantomhive are waiting."

He’s just as handsome as her friends had said, if not more. Even Edmund seems stunned for a moment, but he quickly rallies, nodding politely. “Thank you very much. Come along, Anna.” And Anna does, walking into the grand manor with wide eyes. It’s much bigger than the Wakefield manor. 

A maid, hard at work dusting the furniture, looks up and smiles at them, the light gleaming off of her large, round glasses. “How d’you do?” she says.

Sitting near her is a young boy, with blonde hair and glasses of his own. “You missed a spot, mummy,” he says. 

“I’m gettin’ there, yes I am!” says the woman, sounding exasperated. “Junior, I can tell you’re bored. Why don’t you go see what your father’s cooking? Maybe stop him from burning himself.” 

“Yes, mummy!” says the boy, and stands up to get a hug and a kiss on the cheek from her before he dashes off, assumedly to the kitchens.

And then Sebastian leads them across the floor and into the parlor, and there the Phantomhive family is, in all its glory. Lord Ciel, although not the tallest or broadest man, is definitely not the scrawny little boy everyone used to call him; an aura of charisma and power radiates from him. It’s clear from his posture that he was just bent over the chair in which his wife was sitting—Lady Elizabeth, beautiful and statuesque, her blonde hair pinned up and her dress fine, even with her belly also swollen in pregnancy. She’s holding a toddler, a little girl with black wispy hair and big green eyes. 

Two children are playing with Funtom brand blocks at her feet, an older girl with long black hair and eyes that look brown and a younger boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. Anna isn’t surprised to see that the children are just as lovely as the parents. 

“Welcome to our home,” says Lord Phantomhive, coming forward to shake Edmund’s hand and kiss Anna’s hand. _What a perfect gentleman._

Anna doesn’t see him wipe his lips and hand on a handkerchief as he steps back to his wife.

“We’re honored to have you here,” says Lady Phantomhive with a smile. “Ciel, take Penelope?” Lord Phantomhive does, carefully scooping the child up in his arms and kissing her little forehead as she carefully grips the chair’s armrests and slowly stands. 

“You don’t have to get up on our account!” says Anna quickly, holding up her hands in protest.

“Don’t be silly!” says Lady Phantomhive, and when she stands Anna is impressed by how tall she is—taller than her husband, that’s for sure. “I’m determined to be as active as possible until I must begin my lie-in, just like I was during the previous pregnancies. It’s kept not only me, but the babies healthy as well.” 

“Of course,” says Anna, with an understanding smile. “And how far along are you?”

“Six months,” says the butler, stepping forward to gently lay a hand on Lady Phantomhive’s belly. Anna gasps at the audacity—a common butler, touching the lady of his household so easily? 

But Lady Phantomhive merely smiles and places her hand over the butler’s. “Three months left,” she says softly.

“And she’ll be a lovely, healthy girl,” says the butler, affection dripping off of his every word.

Anna chuckles in disbelief, somewhat uncomfortable with what she’s witnessing. It seems so _tender_ … but when she looks over at Lord Phantomhive, he’s smiling ever-so-slightly at both of them, so she supposes it must be alright. “And how would you know that?” she asks.

The butler simply smiles. “Just a guess, I suppose.”

“We’re calling her Madeleine,” says Lady Phantomhive, looking back at Anna, that dreamy smile still on her face. “And she’ll be our last one.” 

“Well, I don’t know about that, my lady,” Sebastian says cajolingly. “Surely the more the better, and—“

“You scoundrel,” says Lord Phantomhive idly, pointing at Sebastian in accusation. “We agreed we’d keep it even. Two of yours, two of mine.” 

“I’m sorry, what?” says Anna, baffled by this conversation. 

“He means the names,” Lady Phantomhive says immediately, shooting a glare at both her husband and the butler. “Sebastian suggested Katherine and Penelope, and Ciel suggested Bartholomew and Madeleine. He was talking about the names.” 

“Yes, yes,” says Lord Phantomhive quickly, smiling at both Anna and Edmund. “I meant the names.” 

“So those are their names?” says Anna, looking at the boy and girl. “How darling!” 

“Yes, and you two may introduce yourselves now,” says Lord Phantomhive, nodding at his children. 

They step forward obediently; the little girl curtseying while the little boy bows. “How d’you do?” says the little girl. “I’m Katherine.” 

“And I’m Bartholomew,” says the boy, but it sounds more like “Barfolmew” in his childish slur. “How d’you do?” 

They’re absolutely darling, both of them. Anna beams, kneeling to get closer to their level. Then her eyes widen as she sees Katherine’s own irises, which aren’t brown as she previously thought. “Oh, my! Wherever did these beautiful eyes come from? They look almost red!” 

She doesn’t look up fast enough to see Lord and Lady Phantomhive stiffen, or to see their faithful butler quickly turn around and busy himself with the tea. Lady Phantomhive clears her throat, as Lord Phantomhive quickly says, “Why, don’t you remember my dear departed aunt, Madam Red?”

“Ah, of course,” says Edmund, turning to give Anna a warning look. “What a wonderful woman. Such a shame about her premature passing.” 

“Yes, a shame,” says Anna quickly, feeling guilty. “My apologies.”

“Bass!” says little Penelope Phantomhive suddenly, looking up urgently with her green eyes and reaching out with her little hands, squirming in Lord Phantomhive’s arms. “Bass, Bass!”

The butler inhales sharply, seemingly overcome with emotion. “I’m here, little one,” he murmurs, stepping forward. He sticks out one long finger, which Penelope grasps tightly. “I’m here.” Immediately the child begins to suck at his finger. “She’s already figured out that she should come to me for food,” he coos, pulling out a bottle seemingly from nowhere. “What a brilliant little girl.” 

“You can feed her,” says Lord Phantomhive, carefully passing Penelope to the butler. “You’re better at it.” 

“Oh, so she calls him Bass!” says Anna brightly. “That’s adorable.”

“Mummy,” says Katherine suddenly, watching Sebastian feed her little sister. 

“What is it, sweetheart?” says Lady Phantomhive fondly, holding out her arms. 

Katherine walks into the embrace, laying a gentle hand on her mother’s swollen belly. “Will Bass be bringing out tea and biscuits?” she says hopefully. 

Lady Phantomhive laughs, kissing her on the head. “That’s up to our guests, don’t you think?” 

Edmund huffs, and Anna knows he’s getting impatient to talk business. “There’s no need,” he says politely, trying not to check his watch. “We can just—“

“Please?” says Bartholomew. Carefully he toddles over to Edmund and blinks up at him, tears forming in his deep blue eyes. “Please, my lord?” 

“You’re going to make him cry,” warns Katherine, staring balefully at Edmund. 

“I-uh,” stammers Edmund. “Yes, fine; we’d love some biscuits.”

Instantly Bartholomew beams, all traces of tears forgotten, and walks over to Sebastian. “I want chocolate,” he says regally. 

“Me too,” says Katherine with a smile. 

Lord and Lady Phantomhive burst into laughter. 

Edmund blinks. “Now wait a minute—“ 

“I’m so sorry,” says Lord Phantomhive, not sounding too sorry. “The two of them are little tyrants; they always get what they want.” 

“I’ll go fetch the tea then, my lord,” says Sebastian, handing Lord Phantomhive his little girl again.

As he turns to leave the room, Katherine takes a running leap and suddenly she’s on his back, arms wrapped around his neck. “I’m coming!” she says brightly. 

“Of course you are, Kitty,” says Sebastian, sounding not the least bit surprised.

Lord Phantomhive sighed. “I should have realized you would have used that nickname…” 

“My word,” says Edmund, taken aback.

“How on earth did she get up there?” says Anna, gaping. The butler is very tall, after all.

“Katherine is very agile,” says Lady Phantomhive evenly. 

“Me too, me too,” decides Bartholomew, and he runs at Sebastian as well. His jump is nowhere near as successful as his older sister, but quickly Sebastian kneels to the ground, allowing him to jump up next to his sister. 

“To the kitchen we go!” says Sebastian, his tone playful as he checks to make sure the two children are secured on his back before he stands up and leaves the room.

“Really, children shouldn’t be so impudent and excitable,” huffs Edmund, folding his arms. “And your butler, as well, shouldn’t be so brash. Especially during meetings of business, there should be a sense of—“

“Lord Wakefield,” says Lady Phantomhive, her tone steely. “I’d encourage you not to speak poorly of our children, nor of our butler.” 

The atmosphere in the room is suddenly dangerous, and Anna shivers.

“Indeed,” says Lord Phantomhive, and his tone is even more chilling than his lady’s. “You came here to discuss relations between our companies, correct? Not to stick your nose into my family’s business.”

“No, no of course not,” Edmund stammers, and Anna can tell he’s nervous. “My apologies, my lord. What do I know about children? Anna and I don’t have any of our own.” 

“Yet,” Anna inserts. 

Edmund glares at her. “This is not the time to discuss this, Anna,” he says.

“Oh, let’s not fight!” says Lady Phantomhive, now back to sounding chipper again. “I know you didn’t mean what you said, Lord Wakefield. Right, Ciel?”

“…Yes,” says Lord Phantomhive simply, but his even stare communicates that he’s not over Edmund’s comment. 

Then Penelope, quiet until this moment, says, “Daddy!” and tugs at his shirt, and he all but melts, cooing over his daughter in a way that makes Anna’s heart ache. 

“Bring her over here, the baby’s kicking and I want her to feel it,” says Lady Phantomhive suddenly, her face slightly tightened in a grimace. 

Lord Phantomhive does, and his wife lays Penelope’s fat little hand on her swollen belly. “Feel that, baby?” she coos. “That’s going to be your sister.”

“Sis,” repeats Penelope, and Anna could almost swear that the toddler understands, from the precociously wise look in her big eyes. 

Just then Sebastian returns, pushing a tray of biscuits and tea into the room with Katherine and Bartholomew still on his back. Lord Phantomhive brings Edmund to his study—much to Edmund’s relief—and so Anna sits with Lady Phantomhive, the butler, and the three children. 

“So,” she says to break the silence. “How long has Sebastian been serving you?” 

Lady Phantomhive and Sebastian look at each other with mirrored smiles, as if sharing a private joke. “Since my husband was very young,” says the lady. 

“Oh?” says Anna. “Was he born in the household?” After all, the butler looked only a few years older than Lord Phantomhive.

“No,” says Lady Phantomhive, still smiling. “My husband… called him into service.”

“And I’ve served this household every day since,” says Sebastian, sounding quite pleased with himself. “And I will continue to serve it, until my lord’s natural passing.” He looks meaningfully down at his lady. 

For some reason, this makes Lady Phantomhive’s eyes water somewhat, and she beams up at Sebastian. “Thank you,” she whispers. “Thank you always.” 

Anna clears her throat, and the two of them look at her in surprise, as if they forgot she was there. 

“At any rate,” says Lady Phantomhive shakily, wiping her eyes, “We’re very lucky to have him. He’s such a gift with the children.” 

“We love Bass,” Katherine informs Anna, turning to place a kiss on Sebastian’s cheek. Not to be outdone, Bartholomew does the same on the other cheek. 

Sebastian beams. “Thank you, Kitty,” he says, though he looks as if he’d like to say more. He lowers them to the ground, and announces that he’s going to go check on the gardener—must be that handsome-looking blond man with the sweet eyes that Anna saw on her way in. “Not that I need to really supervise Finny anymore,” he says, sounding almost wistful, as he leaves.

Then Lady Phantomhive turns to Anna, eyes sparkling, and asks her what gossip she’s heard. Anna had, in fact, heard something very interesting about the Viscount Morin earlier that day, and soon becomes completely enthralled in spreading it. 

The meeting between her husband and Lord Phantomhive is relatively short, and Edmund comes out of it looking satisfied. She wants to stay longer, having found it very enjoyable to be in Lady Phantomhive’s company, but knows from the look on Edmund’s face that he wants to speak candidly to her about the meeting—therefore, it’s time to go.

 

* * *

 

As the carriage rumbles away from the Phantomhive manor, Anna finds it difficult to focus on Edmund’s voice. She thinks about the beautiful lord and lady, the enchanting butler, and the charming if eerily precocious children. 

Anna had hoped that going to see the Phantomhive’s happy family would not only convince Edmund that children were in their future; she had also hoped that she would get a better sense for what having a family was like.

Somehow, however, she feels as if the family she has just seen is a family that is absolutely one of a kind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I deeply apologise for not covering the demon problem; I just really wanted to explore Ciel, Lizzie, and Seb from an outsider's perspective!
> 
>  
> 
> Just in case anyone missed anything, however, I'll sum it up: 
> 
> -Katherine is around the age of 6; she's Sebastian and Lizzie's daughter. She was an accident; although Lizzie was trying for a child, Sebastian didn't realize it was possible for him to sire a child with a human. Ciel was only worried for Lizzie and the baby's safety; he didn't mind one bit that it wouldn't be his genetic child.  
> -Bartholomew is around the age of 4; he's Ciel and Lizzie's son.  
> -Penelope is around the age of 2; she's Sebastian and Lizzie's daughter.  
> -Madeleine will be Ciel and Lizzie's daughter; she'll have Vincent's brown hair and blue-green eyes. 
> 
> Gosh I actually have a million more headcanons about the Phantomhive children; I know all about their personalities and what they'll do when they grow up. I have this verse very much planned out in my head... perhaps I'd be willing to write about it, if everyone wants me to! Let me know, PLEASE leave comments, and follow me as an author; perhaps another work in this series will appear! ; )
> 
> Thank you SO MUCH for reading!!!!!!


End file.
